Las crónicas del mensajero
by Jhon Doe
Summary: Hace muchos años el Mojave cambio para siempre gracias al mensajero considerado como su héroe libertador. Ahora tiempo después el mensajero nos deja como legado la historia que jamas contó la historia de como tuvo que afrontar su destino y recordar sus pasado. Basado en las cuatro DLC de el juego Fallout: New Vegas.
1. Prologo

Prólogo- Una larga vida

Te he contado, a ti y a numerosas personas, mi historia en el Mojave; la historia de cómo casi de la nada conseguí expulsar a los tres ejércitos y crear una paz, o lo más parecido que puede haber en este mundo desolado. Pero hay una parte de mi vida que jamás conté a nadie, esto es debido en parte a una promesa y en parte a que ,tal vez, esta no sea una historia para el publico en general.

Siempre viaje mucho y eso no cambio ni siquiera el día en que reviví de entre los muertos. Como mensajero recorrí innumerables yermos y conocí una gran cantidad de tribus y ciudades. Poco después de mi milagrosa victoria en la presa partí en rumbo desconocido. Nunca quise la gloria ni controlar una nación. Con mis habilidades programe a Yes-Man y le convertí en un bondadoso el se ocupaba de las formalidades yo siempre mire hacia el Mojave desde las sombras acabando con cualquier amenaza.

Volviendo al asunto que nos concierne, no paso mucho tiempo después de que dejara el Mojave para que mi oscuro destine del que había estado huyendo durante tantos años me alcanzara y me castigara.


	2. Capitulo 1-Dead Money

DEAD MONEY

Capitulo 1- La gran inauguración

Si he de empezar por algún sitio será este.

Un par de meses tras dejar Vegas, rondando cerca de las ruinas abandonadas de una ciudad legionaria, recibí una llamada. Todavía recuerdo aquel susto. Casi de la nada se sintonizo una frecuencia de radio en mi Pip-Boy que comenzó a emitir con un volumen tan alto que los cuervos huyeron.

Agarre mi escopeta de caza y apunte en todas las direcciones esperando a cualquier criatura que hubiera alertado ese estruendo. Tras un par de minutos de tensión me relaje y baje el volumen. Una mujer transmitía un mensaje calmado y sereno que se repetía una y otra vez. Por un momento pensé en que trataría de alguna de esas sectas de locos, pero no era muy difícil intuir que aquella voz llena de esperanza y promesas no pertenecía a este nuevo mundo. El mensaje rezaba:

"¿Ha tomado su vida un giro? ¿Los problemas lo acosan? ¿Te ha dejado la fortuna detrás? Si es así, el Casino Sierra Madre, en toda su gloria, te está invitando a volver a empezar. Venga a un lugar donde la riqueza, la emoción y la intriga esperan en cada esquina. Pasear por las sinuosas calles de nuestro hermoso resort, hacer nuevos amigos, o reavivar viejas llamas. Deje que sus ojos capten la vista de lujo del desierto bajo cielos despejados y estrellas iluminadas. Mira de frente a la puesta de sol desde nuestros

Tejados .Apueste en nuestro casino, tome un café en el teatro, o quédese en una de nuestras exclusivas suites ejecutivas que le albergaran y atenderán todos sus caprichos. Por lo tanto, si las preocupaciones de la vida han llegado a su punto más alto, si necesita una forma de escapar de sus problemas, o si sólo quiere una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, únete a nosotros y deja el mundo atrás en el Sierra Madre. Gran inauguración este mes de octubre... Te estaremos esperando. "

El mensaje venia acompañado por una baliza que señala una ubicación no muy lejana. Era una oportunidad perfecta de rapiño. Estaba seguro de que la seguridad seria alta, pero entonces era joven y estupido y creí que podría manejar cualquier situación que se me presentara.

Camine durante un par de días antes de llegar al lugar señalado cerca de la orilla oeste del rió Colorado. No me gustaba moverme por aquellos parajes, debido a que no quería que nadie me reconociese, desgraciadamente en ese momento me sentía mas atrevido de lo normal. No había ningún lujoso casino allí ni tampoco un mínimo rastro de civilización, exceptuando una pequeña alcantarilla.

Entre arma en mano eche un pequeño vistazo alrededor. Era la sala más siniestra que jamás he visto en mi vida, llena de montones de basura manchada de sangre y barro. Al otro lado había un cadáver cubierto de sangre y sin cabeza. Yo aparte la mirada y estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando vi una inscripción de la HdA.

Aquello debía ser un bunker abandonado lleno de cosas para asustar a los curiosos como yo. No dispuesto a ceder baje las escaleras y encontré un estrecho pasillo bifurcado en dos una parte estaba derruida y la otra conducía una sala circular. En el centro había una radio sobre una mesa recitando la misma propaganda sobre el casino.

Entre y la puerta se cerro tras de mi, caí en la trampa. Un humo lila empezaba a salir de la ventilación y yo cada vez me sentía mas cansado y cansado, hasta que me dormí y soñé con la promesa de poder empezar de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 2-Dead Money

DEAD MONEY

Capitulo 2- La villa

Tú has oído historias sobre el Sierra Madre. Todos hemos oído historias de todo tipo. Bobadas sobre su emplazamiento en medio de una ciudad de sangre. Un monumento resplandeciente que conduce a los cazatesoros hacia su perdición. Las estrellas mas famosas del mundo fueron invitadas a su gran inauguración. Se supone que su apertura simbolizaba un camino hacia un futuro mejor, no solo para el mundo sino para todos los que llamaban a sus puertas. Una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Pero… el Sierra Madre nunca abrió. La guerra lo congelo en el tiempo. La gran inauguración fue un gran final para la humanidad. Esperando a que alguien lo abriera allí se encontraba en el yermo. Aun así lo más difícil no es llegar hasta el final… Ojala hubiera conocido todo esto antes de adentrarme en sus entrañas.

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrar un techo o un Sol abrasador pero lo que encontré era una mezcla de los dos. Una nube de color rojo se extendía a través de todo la calle dando lugar a una extraña iluminación. Era un lugar mágico y al mismo tiempo maldito. Montones de altavoces resonaban de forma desordenada efecto de su falta de mantenimiento; de alguna manera la canción aumentaba la nostalgia que producía el casino. El casino, allí era donde me encontraba, había pasado de estar tirado en un bunker en mitad del desierto a estarlo en la plaza de un pueblo abandonado.

Lo más raro de todo era mi nueva ropa la cual consistía en un mono con el número 20 grabado y un collar atado al cuello. Ya había visto ese tipo de collar antes y sabía que si intentaba escapar me explotaría la cabeza. Mi equipamiento había desaparecido y lo remplazaba una enorme arma de energía que andaba escasa de municiones.

La fuente situada en el medio de la plaza brillo y una especie de fantasma azul apareció. ¡Estaba atónito, que seria lo siguiente¡ Tras un momento de terror el fantasma se hizo mas nítido y me permitió reconocer la figura de un hombre anciano, al que los años no habían tratado demasiado bien.

-¿Me estas escuchando? De ahora en adelante, cuando yo hable, me escuchas y sigues mis instrucciones. Como intentes vacilarme o cometas el error de decir no, explotara el collarín que llevas en el cuello y te volara la cabeza- Dijo el anciano.

-Tú no eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no imbecil. Soy un holograma. Ahora calla sino quieres enfadarme.

Todo cobro sentido. No había nada sobrenatural solo un hombre enfadado que no se atrevía a enfrentárseme cara a cara.

-Mira hacia esa colina-ordeno y vi un majestuoso edificio que se erguía sobre los demás- Eso es el Sierra Madre y tú tienes que colarte dentro. Un… atraco. Llevo muchos años planeándolo. Pero para entrar y evitar las trampas tienes que reunir un equipo. He averiguado que no puede hacerlo uno solo.

Todavía reacio a lo que me pedía tuve que aceptar para salvar la vida-¿Dónde puedo encontrar compañeros?

-En la villa hay mas collarines como el tuyo búscalos. Por ahora te mando la localización de uno de ellos: el numero 8, Dog. Te daré mas instrucciones una vez lo hayas encontrado. Y, por si se os ocurre mataros los unos a los otros, te advierto: los collarines que lleváis están conectados…si muere uno moriréis todos.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

-Porque en algunos aspectos penetrar en el Sierra Madre es más fácil que hacerlo en el instinto humano. Codicia. Esta villa esta llena de cadáveres. Unos fueron victimas de los peligros que hay; a otros, los mate yo. El resto se enfrentaron entre ellos. Cuando se percataron de que podían hacerse con el casino les trajo sin cuidado la libertad, la supervivencia y los demas.

-¿Están todos muertos?

-Los que están aquí viven solo de lo que dejaron atrás; sus marcas, sus graffiti en las paredes y sus victimas. Algunos trataron de ayudar, dejaron suministros y curaron a otros ¿Su recompensa? Los cazaron y asesinaron otros con peores instintos.

-Ya veo, este lugar es horrible. ¿Qué puedes contarme de "Dog"? Debe ser muy fuerte si sobrevivió a esto.

-Oh si, pero también suele ser muy dócil a no ser que tenga hambre. Te recomiendo que no lo presiones demasiado.

-Esta bien me pondré en marcha.-Dije

-Una ultima advertencia, ten cuidado con los habitantes no humanos de la villa. Ellos si que son verdaderos fantasmas.

Y después de ese ultimo aviso (que consiguió asustarme aun más) yexplicarme el porque era demasiado peligroso dejarme ir con mi equipo original, desapareció dejándome totalmente solo en un lugar aterrador y desconocido. Si no hubiera estado atado a un collarín explosivo la idea hubiera resultado más atractiva.

Mire mi Pip-Boy que me indico seguir por una calle de la derecha. Allí estaba secuestrado por un viejo con cara de pedofilo, en una calle oscura, acechado por monstruos y buscando a otro. Y pensar que aquello me parecía divertido.


	4. Capitulo 3-Dead money

DEAD MONEY

Capitulo 3- Collarín 8# Dog

Al otro lado de la calle casi irreconocible por la niebla vi algo sacado de una pesadilla, un monstruo que se retorcía y saltaba buscando una victima… buscándome. Llevaba un pesado traje de aislamiento pero su fuerza y agilidad debía ser tal que se movía como si de un simple mono se tratase. Algo tenían aquellas criaturas que hacia que se te erizase la piel, una extraña mezcla del ambiente de la villa y sus horribles espasmos. No pude moverme de mi escondite durante un rato, hasta que la criatura se giro y siguió su camino. Cuantas de esas criaturas aun residen allí es algo que desconozco, pero que Dios se apiade de nosotros si alguna de ellas llegara a escapar.

En el momento en el que salí de mi escondite la voz de Elijah sonó a través de mi Pip-Boy:

-No te enfrentes a ellos cara a cara. Son rápidos, letales y muy difíciles de matar. Aun así, no son inmortales no te resultara difícil acabar con ellos si sorprendes a uno solo. Después mutílales si no quieres morir horriblemente, ya me loa agradecerás.

-Ey, una pregunta. ¿Qué es esta niebla?, me hace sentir enfermo.

-Es un gas nocivo, refúgiate en lugares cerrados para descansar y no te acerques mucho a las concentraciones de este: no son muy beneficiarias para la salud.

-Genial, como si la cosa no estuviera bastante jodida-acto seguido la comunicación se corto-Di adiós la próxima.

Eche un vistazo a las escaleras por las que se había marchado el fantasma y note un pequeño montón de monedas con la inscripción del casino. Me las guarde en el bolsillo. Según lo que me dijo el viejo tendría que buscar un lugar donde esconderme antes del atardecer.

La primera puerta que encontré llevo a parar al interior de una cafetería. Revise las paredes en busca de alguna fuga por la que la niebla pudiera colarse. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que alguien, o mejor dicho algo, tuvo mi misma idea.

Justo cuando llegaba al segundo piso una sombra se abalanzo sobre mí alzando lo que parecía ser una lanza. Un segundo de distracción y hubiera quedado empalado. Saque mi arma y la dispare contra el monstruo, pero solo lo enfado aun mas. Se retorcía como un loco esquizofrénico. Dispare dos veces mas y le deje aturdido, entonces cogí un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa y se lo clave con todas mis fuerzas en su cabeza.

A continuación se desplomo y me relaje, lo cual fue un error fatal. Me acerque para coger la lanza y los ojos de la criatura se iluminaron de nuevo.

Intento estrangularme y lo habría conseguido de no ser por el cuchillo que aun llevaba clavado. Lo empuje hasta que incluso la empuñadura quedo hundida atravesándole la cabeza. La criatura murió de nuevo.

La aparte de mi y recordé el consejo de Elijah. Si quería acabar con ellos tendría que hacerlo bien. Cargue el cuerpo y lo tire fuera del edificio. Estaba agotado y a pesar de todos los horrores de aquel día quede dormido rápidamente.

Según mi Pip-Boy debían ser las 10 a.m., pero aun parecía madrugada. Recogí mi equipo y me puse en camino de nuevo. Evite un par de fantasmas y casi caí en una trampa, que guardaba un pequeño alijo secreto con monedas y munición de revolver inservible en aquel momento. Pronto me halle a entradas de un modesto edificio en el que ponía: "comisaría", creo que eso era una especie de centro donde se reunían los agentes de la ley. Como la baliza indicaba esa dirección entre.

Allí en una jaula se encontraba Dog, el nocturno. Los nocturnos son una especie de criaturas derivadas de la radiación, por lo que se hace mucho tiempo una especie de dictador monstruoso que capturaba humanos y los sometía a experimentos, creando a los nocturnos y también a los súpermutantes. A primera vista parecerían unos monstruos enormemente musculosos e irracionales, pero algunos son realmente mas civilizados que muchos humanos. En parte su agresividad es causada por ataques de esquizofrenia ocasionados por su adicción a los sigilantes.

Dog estaba encerrado en una gran celda, posicionado de una forma fetal. De nuevo mi secuestrador hablo a trabes de su radio:

-Ten cuidado con las radios, interfieren en la señal de tu collarín y podrían hacerlo reaccionar accidentalmente-Dijo- Dog esta ahora encerrado no solo en esa prisión sino en su propia mente.

-Dejando a un lado el problema de las radios-lo cual me molestaba bastante-A que te refieres con "encerrado en su propia mente".

-Él padece de una enfermedad mental, doble personalidad-Hizo una pausa para esperar mi reacción y prosiguió-Dentro de su cerebro se esta librando una batalla por la supervivencia. Uno es una bestia que se rige por sus sentidos más primitivos y el otro es, como lo diría, inteligente; le gusta llamarse a si mismo God.

Elijah dejo de hablar y supuse que habría cortado la comunicación. Avance silenciosamente para evitar que Dog/God me notara. Como supuso el viejo mi collar empezó a pitar. Gire la cabeza en todas direcciones y localice la radio bajo un escritorio, me preocupé mucho menos por hacer ruido y corrí a apagarla.

El nocturno no se movió. Aliviado continué hacia la siguiente habitación en busca de una llave o una forma de atraer a una de las dos personalidades. Encontré una armadura de seguridad con las siglas del casino y un revolver. Lo cogí todo, iba un poco cargado pero merecía la pena.

Baje unas escaleras hacia el sótano. Una voz hablo, en un primer momento pensé en que seria el viejo pro no llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que aqulla voz no era la suya:

-Sabia que vendrías, bajo la jaula… llegaras hasta mí.-La voz parecía provenir de los megáfonos- Avanza un poco mas. Sigue mi voz… eso es. ¿Qué quien es el de la jaula, es Dog tuve que encerrarlo. No paraba de desobedecerme.

Estaba seguro de que era una grabación y que había sido grabada por God, la personalidad inteligente. Tuve que correr debido a la señal de los megáfonos, buscando puntos seguros, mientras God seguía hablando:

-No puedo arriesgarme… puede que seas una simple victima que pasaba por aquí. Y de ser así no puedo dejar que liberes a Dog no… aun no.-Finalmente llegue a un cuarto cerrado con solo una mesa y una holocinta-Ese soy yo, el disco, mi voz. Úsalo para despertarme.

Cogí la holocinta y subí a la planta baja. Me posicione frente al nocturno y introduje el disco en mi Pip-Boy.

-Dog, vuelve a la jaula.

Como por arte de magia Dog pego un brinco y camino lentamente hacia mí. Me miro fijamente y dijo:

-Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No era a ti a quien esperaba. Me siento decepcionado.-Era la misma voz de la holocinta, era God.- De todas formas aunque no esperaba tu visita has llegado hasta aquí. Bien. No puedes ser muy idiota si has conseguido liberarme… o quizás si, esos collarines que llevas atados en el brazo y cuello vienen a ser como nuestras esposas. A ver si vamos ser parientes.

-Tu, ¿eres God verdad, que le ha pasado a Dog?

-Soy la voz de la razón, a veces duermo abajo en el sótano, en la jaula… ahora que he vuelto es Dog el que vuelve a estar en la jaula.

-Y por jaula te refieres a tu mente, ¿verdad?

-Eres mas listo de lo que aparentas, humano. Dog sabe que estoy aquí pero no puede hacer nada. Soy su consciencia. Me encargo de domesticarlo, de enseñarle a no hacer estupideces. De todas formas, supongo que me has liberado por una razón, cuéntame.

-En los nocturnos, los daños cerebrales suelen deberse al uso prolongado de sigilantes.

-Es la explicación fácil que dan los humanos, la tecnología de antes de la guerra es la culpable de todos los males del cuerpo y de la mente. Tenia que salir para proteger a Dog de humanos inteligentes, como tú.

-Mira, estaba buscando un collarín como el mió, ¿Dónde esta el tuyo?

-Cerca. Más cerca de lo que quisiera. El muy idiota de lo trago.

-Si el collarín que llevas dentro esta activo no he sido yo quien lo ha activado.

-¿En serio? Pero te trajo hasta aquí, hasta mí. Ahora que estas aquí me esta perforando las tripas. Quizás un último grito a su verdadero dueño. Dog no puede evitar este tipo de acciones. Ahora el collarín esta aquí dentro pitando y él esta atrapado… no saldremos hasta que se enfrié.

-No te habrás encerrado ahí sin una llave o algo para salir.

-¿La llave? La respuesta la tiene el viejo, que es quien nos trajo aquí. Escondí la llave para ocultársela Dog. Solo necesito que venga el viejo para hablar con él. Si Dog tuviera el control haría todo lo que le pidiese, como siempre. No puedo permitirlo.

-Necesito que salgas de ahí-estaba comenzando a impacientarme- Si no lo haces liberare a Dog de nuevo y Elijah le pedirá la llave.

-Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces me las apañare para volver a despertar y acabare contigo. Te mataré te crujiré los brazos y las piernas y después…

-eh, eh, calma. Si sigues de buen grado no lo haré.

-No, no lo harás. Si lo hicieras no saldrías de aquí vivo.

-Te demostrare que no he venido por el Sierra Madre ni por el viejo. Tengo la capacidad de sacar a Dog de su jaula y me ganare tu confianza no haciéndolo.

-Dog es mucho más dócil y fácil de controlar. Puede que te arrepientas… Este lugar es perfecto para que criaturas como Dog sobrevivan. La gente que llena sus calles… Es despiadado, más que todos ellos. Su gula te puede ayudar más que yo. Para mi es mas difícil luchar.

-Aunque Dog sea de ayuda podemos conseguirlo, tu y yo.

-No estoy seguro de que este sea tu sitio.-God rió- No, este no es lugar para ti. Sin embargo has llegado hasta aquí. Y yo no tengo más intención de quedarme aquí dentro.

God saque una llave de su roído pantalón y abrió la jaula. Ando hacia la salida y se giro.

-Vamos, no quiero estar en este lugar por mucho mas tiempo.

-Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí.


End file.
